Harry Draco!
by theGIRWorshipper
Summary: It's about Harry and Draco romantically!
1. Chapter 1 When Hagrid finds out!

I do not mean to make fun of Harry Potter, in fact it's one of my favorite book series ever! I'm writing this because I think it would make a good story.

There so cute together. XD AHH I love it.

* * *

Chapter 1.

Hagrid was roaming the halls, when he herd odd noises coming from Harry Potter's room.

"what the bloddy hell is going on?" He said as he burst into the room.

When Hagird saw Harry. Draco was next to him... in bed... naked.

"Ummmm... enjoyment." Said Harry with a guilty look on his face.

"Yea enjoyment indeed." Said Hagrid, looking disapointed.

"I'm sorry you found out this way." Harry said apologetically.

"Yea me too."Said Hagrid, "H-How did this happen." he added

"Ummm!" Harry and Draco said together.

ZOMG FLASHBACK!

Harry and Draco are in an intence battle. (After a quidditch match, which Gryffindor won.)

Draco attacked Harry and brought him out to the grounds away from the crowd.

they are wrestling and Harry pins Draco to the ground.

"What're you going to do now?" Harry said with a smirk.

"I'm going to do this." Said Draco as he flipped Harry over.

When Harry was on the ground Draco softly pressed his lips to Harry's.

Harry's eyes got really big.

Harry was thinking _"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"_

After the kiss Harry avoided Draco for as long as he could hoping it was just a phase.

They were forced to hang out because they were partners for a school project.

They started to talk about how they left about the kiss.

Harry spontaneously kissed him back when they were in Harry's room.

After that they knew they were in love and, they've been together since then.

In the present...

"Let's just say.... he's special." Said Harry who was looking lovingly at Draco.

"Yeah special." Said Hagrid.

"If it's any consolation I don't hate you anymore." Draco Said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Said Hagrid as he was leaving.


	2. Chapter 2 Hermione throws a fit or not!

Chapter 2.

Weeks later, after hagrid found out.

Hermione found Harry and Draco kissing.

"What is going on here?" Asked Hermione.

"Umm.... I'm with Draco. I'm...I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Said Harry looking worried, almost scared.

After they explained everything she was quiet for a long moment. (Which seemed like forever.)

By this time Harry and Draco were holding hands awkwardly.

Eventually she simply said "I'm happy for you two."

When she walked away Harry was shocked.

"Honey are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm alright. I was just thinking she would freak out or something."

"Oh OK. So what do you want to do now?"

"How about we go to the library and do some homework or something."

"Ok."


	3. Chapter 3 Ron's in shock!

Chapter 3

In the library....

Harry+Draco are in the library sitting close, holding hands, and reading out of the same book.

Ron walks in a couple minutes later.

"What in the world?" Ron said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Ron there's something Draco and I have to tell you."

They explain everything to him.

Ron is mortified and speechless as he tries to straightin all this out in his head.

He doesn't say anything for a few minutes.

Harry was thinking _"Oh great I either froze him, or he hates me. What am I going to do now?"_

Ron still doesn't say anything and just walks away disappointed.

"Great he hates me now." Haryy said, looking sad

"No he doesn't. Why don't you go talk to him." Draco said encouragingly

"I will before we go to bed." Harry Said smiling slightly at his lover.

"Ok. Now let's finish our homework." Draco said.


	4. Chapter 4 Ron learns to cope!

Chapter 4

Later that night when Harry and Ron are getting ready for bed...

"Are you OK?" asked Harry with worry on his face.

"Yeah I guess."

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way."

"Yeah, yeah it's ok."

"Listen your still my best friend, and atleast he doesn't hate you."

"Wooo!!" Said Ron sarcastically. "I'm sorry, but it's just so weird."

"I know it is. Thats how it felt when we were first together. You know what?"

"What?"

"Hermione was surprizingly OK with it."

"Really? I would expect her to lecture you or hit you or something."

"I know it was so awkward!!!!"

"Does this mean I have to be nice to Draco?"

"Yes, yes it does. I'm sorry."

"Realy?" Said Ron whining *sigh* "I'm going to sleep now. night."

"Good night"


	5. Chapter 5 When there all together!

Chapter 5

The next Morning...

Ron and Harry get up sleepily, and they get ready for there first class: Defence Against the Dark Arts.

On Ron + Harry's way there they meet up with Draco.

The lovers take the other's hand.

It's really awkward. You can feel the tention.

Since there love is a secret whenever a student comes they let go of hands, and glare at eachother or something.

Whrnever a teacher came they simply let go of hands.

When they get to there first class they see Hermione.

She is talking to professer snape, and doesn't see them.

"I'll talk to her." Ron whispered in Harry's ear.

"Ok. Thanks."

Ron walks towards Hermione as she finishes talking to Snape.

Snape walks away.

"How are you taking it?" Asked Ron with worry.

"Taking what?"

"Draco and Harry."

"Oh umm....... It's really awkward, but I'm happy for them."

"Yeah that's how it is for me too, and you know what sucks?" said Ron

"What?!"

"I have to be nice to draco." Ron said with a chuckle.

Hermione giggled too.

"Let's get back to Harry and draco."

"OK." said Hermione with a smile.

"Why are you smiling." Asked Ron.

Hermione pointed towards Harry and Draco unable to talk.

When Ron looked over there they were making funny faces at eachother.

The bell rang for class to begin.

They all said good bye to eachother, and sat down.

Harry sat across the room from Draco.

Harry felt lonely.

That class seemed to go on forever for Harry and Draco.

Defence against the dark arts was finally over.


	6. Chapter 6 At lunch!

chapter 6

Harry and Draco's second classes were at two different parts of Hogwarts.

Before they parted Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione made sure no one was in the hallway.

When thet made sure they were alone Harry softly laid a kiss on Dracos pale cheek.

After they all said good-bye they went to class which seemed like forever.

Their third and fourth classes seemed like they went on longer than their first one it seemed to go a lot faster to Hermione and Ron though.

Lunch finally came.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the great hall waiting for Draco.

When he finally came they motioned for Draco to follow them as they grabbed some food and left the great hall.

Draco was about to leave then Crabbe and Goyle asks together "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the library I have some work to do for Snapes class. I'll see you guys later." Draco lied hoping they would believe him.

"Oh OK." Said Crabbe.

Draco slipped out and followed Harry and his friends to a vakent hallway.

Harry ran into Draco's arms, and said "I missed you. I hate almost never seeing you."

"I hate it to." said Draco in-between kisses from Harry.

Harry sat on the floor against a wall. Draco sat next to him.

Ron and Hermione sat across from them.

After they ate Harry and Draco were snuggling with Harry in Draco's arms.

"So how long have you two been together?" Asked Hermione.

"Exactly two years tomarrow, February, 27." Harry and Draco say together as they look lovingly into eachothers eyes.

"Awww that's so sweet." said Hermione

"Eww I think I'm going to be sick." Said Ron disgusted. "Anyway it's my turn to ask a question."

"I got it. Have you two had what I think you've had?"

"If your talking about sex then yes, yes we have." Harry answered.

"Aw really. I just ate lunch, and you tell me this now." Said Ron disgusted.

"Well you're the one who asked." Said Draco.

"I was hoping you guys would say no."


	7. Chapter 7 together in class!

chapter 7

After they have been fighting for a few minutes Hermione thought she herd something.

"Shut up I herd something." Hermione whispered.

After that they were dead silent, and sure enough someone did come.

Good thing Harry had his invisibility cloak.

It could only fit so many people, so him and Draco went under it.

Ron and Hermione ended up talking about their second class which was their potions class.

The person who was coming was proffesser Dumbledore.

They all exchange a greeting, and Dumbledore keeps walking.

But when he passed Harry and Draco, it seemed like he was looking at them, and then he smiled as though pleased by them.

When Dumbledore was out of sight they took off the cloak, and started heading for their 5th class.

Luckly Harry and Draco had that class together.

They said good-bye to Ron and Hermione, and started walking to class.

When they got there they had no seating arrangments so they sat next to eachother.

If anyone asked they simply said they were friends.

That class seemed to go too fast, but they were able to sneak in a kiss.... or two.


	8. Chapter 8 The Note

Chapter 8

After class they had to part again, so Draco walked Harry to his next class.

Made sure no one was around, and he took Harry's hand and gave him a long lingering kiss.

Then Draco left, Harry was standing outside his class room wanting more.

All of a sudden he felt someone pump into him. It was Nevil.

"I'm sorry Harry I didn't see you there," Nevil said helping Harry up.

"It's ok. It was my fault I wasn't paying attention." Said Harry

"What are you looking at?" asked Nevil noticing Harry was looking down the hall, and looking the same way.

"Nothing nothing. Umm let's go in the class room." Harry said breaking the trance Draco put on him.

When they walk in they noticed class had already started.

"Nice of you two to join us. Come take a seat." Professer McGonagall said with a sigh.

Nevil goes and sits down in the front of the classroom taking up the second to last chair, so Harry had no choice but to sit in the back.

When Harry sat down he noticed something in his hand.

When he looked in his hand it was a peice of parchment folded up, and it had something written on it.

It had the words _"Open me." _on it.

So of course he opened it, and as he read his heart lifted higher and higher.

It read.

_Harry Potter, when I see you it makes my day. __When we kiss, it makes my spirits soar. __When we are together, every moment is as treasured as the last. __No matter what you are always on my mind. __I will always be with you, through thick and thin. __No one can compare to you, with "anything." __I would kill for you if I had to. __I love you always and forever, Draco._

After reading the note he was just given, Draco was all he could think about.

Harry had the sudden urge to write back, so he took out a piece of parchment, his best quill, and started doing so.

Then he noticed everyone else was taking out there quills, and pieces of parchment also.

He stopped wondering what the others were doing, then he noticed they were taking notes.

Harry redipped his quill and started to pay attention to proffesser McGonagall.

As hard as he tried to pay attention, his mind kept converting to Draco and that letter.

The bell finally went off after an hour and a half, and Harry went to go look for his lover.


End file.
